


4. Dandelion Seeds

by BluDrgnTrvlr14



Series: Archived works [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon compliant - Law & Order: SVU, F/F, Not canon compliant - NCIS, Old old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluDrgnTrvlr14/pseuds/BluDrgnTrvlr14
Summary: Casey is finally home from work.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Original Female Character
Series: Archived works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082660





	4. Dandelion Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt list on deviantart called "435 Writing Prompts". I'm not sure if it is still there.
> 
> A/N at end

April, 2004

Casey walked into her apartment, exhausted and ready for the long weekend. As she locked the door behind her, she noticed her home phone blinking with a new message. She hit play.

"Hey Case, it's Lissa."

Casey smirked at her girlfriend's out of breath message. Her smirk turned into a grin as she heard two certain children squealing on the other end of the line while Melissa continued trying to speak.

"Shh, I'm trying to tell your Aunt Casey something. So, as you can probably hear, Noah and Riley are staying here still and I was wondering if we were still on tomorrow. If you'd like to meet these two ruffians, I could bring them up and we could go to the park or something. If not, Kate's still up for watching them over the weekend. Give me a call when you get home. Say good-bye you two.

"Bu-bye.

"Bye-bye.

"I love you Case. Bye."

Casey smiled as the message ended and she picked up her phone to call back with an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is short because it was never finished. Originally I meant to have them all go to the park but I didn't get another chance to write that for about a year. Now that one is a separate fic. I'll post it when I figure out where I wrote it.
> 
> Any reviews, questions, or comments are welcome but I am moderating them. I stopped writing for nearly four years after a particularly nasty review back on FF.


End file.
